Jason's Embarrassment
by superbe
Summary: An extremely embarrassing moment for Jason. A little OOC.


It was a pool party at a newly installed pool at camp. It had a nice, tall diving board and everything. There were different sections of the pool, like a 12-feet deep section, a 6-feet deep section, a 5-feet deep section, a 4-feet deep section, and even a 3-feet deep section.

It was a hot day and the large 10-feet long pool was packed with campers. Jason Grace had decided to go to the pool to cool off. Once he had arrived, he saw his group of friends and his crush, Piper McLean. His friends invited him over, and he smiled. He raced over to them.

"Hey Jason," said Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth," Jason said. His other friends greeted him, and even Piper McLean gave him a small wave, which caused him to blush faintly. Percy was the only one who didn't greet him. He wasn't sure why Percy disliked him.

"Aww, Jason. Is that a blush I see?" asked Percy, noticing that Jason blushed as Piper gave him a small wave. Jason blushed a darker red.

"N-no," said Jason. Leo laughed, patting Jason on the back.

"Why don't you go change so we can go out for a swim?" asked Leo. Jason nodded, going inside the changing room. Jason quickly put on his swimming trunks and went outside to discover Percy on the diving board, diving into the pool with perfection. All of the girls cheered, some whistling. That included Piper. Jason's jealousy meter went overboard.

He then raced to the diving board, smiling as he thought of a cheering Piper cat-whistling at him while he struck the landing. He climbed the diving board and stepped onto the board itself. He looked down below him, at his friends who were cheering him on. Percy smiled at Jason.

"Come on, Jason! You can do it!" yelled Percy. That was the first time Percy had said admiring words to Jason. Jason smiled. He was ecstatic! All he needed to do was land the jump and his day would be made! Hell, his week would be made if he landed the dive!

"Are you gonna hurry up, or what?" asked a camper behind him named Dustin. He was a son of Ares. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, just chill out," Jason said, rather snappy. He wasn't going to let Dustin ruin his day. Dustin growled.

"Hurry up!" he said, giving Jason a slight push. Jason turned around and pushed Dustin back. Dustin laughed.

"Sorry Jason. Uh, you can take all the time you want," said Dustin. Jason nodded and muttered a "thank you". Jason turned around, and he stepped forward to jump into the pool. That's when Dustin pulled down Jason's swimming trunks, revealing Jason's "junk" in front of everybody at the pool. He then gave Jason a push, and Jason fell into the pull, trunkless. Dustin then dived into the pool, with Jason's swimming trunks in his hand. He landed the dive, and swam out of the pool before Jason confronted him.

"Hey everyone! Jason's inside the pool, right now! Completely naked!" yelled Dustin. Then he ran away. Jason blushed as Aphrodite and Demeter girls dived into the pool, and swam underwater to catch a look at Jason. Jason swam to the edge of the pool, and got out without thinking.

The only thing he had been thinking was to escape from the pool. But he hadn't thought he'd be completely in the nude. And he hadn't remembered his friends had been right beside the pool.

"Ah!" Jason screamed as he saw Piper laughing at his shame. Jason covered himself, but it became impossible as he got an erection.

"Jason has an erection!" cried Percy as everyone came out of the pool. People surrounded the naked Jason. Girls touched his junk and Jason blushed.

"His penis is so tiny!" cried an Aphrodite girl. Everyone roared with laughter.

"What a cute butt!" cried another, pinching it causing Jason to jump. He blushed herder.

Jason then began to feel something.

"Ah!" he cried as he ejaculated all over himself. He looked down at his cum-covered legs. He then began to cry as others laughed at him. All Jason wanted to do was die. He ran through the circle entrapping him. He ran all the way to the Zeus Cabin, crying like a baby and totally humiliated.

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel followed him. And so did all of the people at the pool. Well, those who could stop laughing long enough to chase Jason.

Jason entered the cabin, but before he could lock the door, dozens of people surged through the door and continued to laugh as they cornered him. Jason continued to cry, attempting to cover himself and getting an erection all over again.

"Please, go away!" cried Jason. He couldn't stand it! That's when Thalia shoved through the crowd and gasped.

"Jason?" she questioned. Then she realized the situation and yelled at everyone to leave. Everybody immediately shut up and rushed out of the cabin.

She then ran to get wipes and cleaned Jason up. Jason seemed grateful but he then looked up and became embarrassed again.

"G-get them out, please," muttered Jason. Thalia turned around and saw Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Percy standing at the door.

"No. Annabeth, Hazel. Can you come over here and help me clean Jason up? And you too Piper and Percy?' said Thalia.

Annabeth and Hazel went forward and got wipes to clean Jason. Percy and Piper got their own wipes too but Piper burst into a fit of laughter as she saw Jason. Percy snickered.

Thalia angrily yelled at both of them to leave, which they did. But Percy returned a while after to help clean Jason up.

After Jason was all cleaned up, Jason looked at Percy angrily.

"You! You told everyone I had an erection!" cried Jason. Percy then looked down guiltily.

"Why would you do that, Percy?!" asked Thalia. She was ready to beat Percy up, if he had no good explanation.

I'm so sorry, Jason. I don't know why I did it. Please, forgive me," said Percy. Thalia sighed, and punched Percy in the face.


End file.
